Summer Love
by SpecialNotCrazy
Summary: The RRB and PPG go to the same water park for vaction what happens when they have rooms near each other will they be able to settle their differences and have fun and what happens when they start to fall for each other will their parnets approve. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Bubbles let out a squeal man "this is going to be so much fun"

"I know I can't believe the professor let us stay at zippy zippy water park for the rest of the summer" blossom added

"This is going to be awesome" buttercup shouted

Meanwhile somewhere else...

"I can't wait to go this is going to be awesome" boomer said

"Got that right all alone no stupid dads" butch added "

Remember we cant act bad till we get to zippy zippy water park" brick said

"Man what a stupid name I feel dumb just saying it" butch growled

"I don't" boomer quipped he than began to sing "zippy zippy water park zippy zippy water park zippy zippy..."

"Boomer shut up," Butch said

Meanwhile...

"Bubbles shut up" Butter cup yelled

"Lets just finish packing" blossom said

Bubbles let out a squeal man "this is going to be so much fun"

"I know I can't believe the professor let us stay at zippy zippy water park for the rest of the summer" blossom added

"This is going to be awesome" buttercup shouted

Meanwhile somewhere else...

"I can't wait to go this is going to be awesome" boomer said

"Got that right all alone no stupid dads" butch added "

Remember we cant act bad till we get to zippy zippy water park" brick said

"Man what a stupid name I feel dumb just saying it" butch growled

"I don't" boomer quipped he than began to sing "zippy zippy water park zippy zippy water park zippy zippy..."

"Boomer shut up," Butch said

Meanwhile...

"Bubbles shut up" Butter cup yelled

"Lets just finish packing" blossom said


	2. Chapter 2

The girls got to zippy zippy water park and went into the hotel lobby

"hi were looking for the room under utnioum" blossom said

The **(what are they called people in the lobby)** was a guy he had brown hair and brown eyes

"why hello there" he flirted

blossom scoffed to herself "can we please have our room keys"

"of course you may he gave her room 333a after that allow me to give you a tour of the park" he flirted

"i would love to but our boyfriends should be coming any time soon sorry"

"its okay the" guy responded

and the girls went up to their room shortly after that the boys came up

"listen were looking for a room under jojo" brick said

the boy snickered at that "you think its funny well kick your butt" butch threatened

the boy backed off and gave them their room keys room 333b **(The rooms are connected threw a door in the middle its old fashioned all the rooms are like that it makes more room for guests) **

butch dropped the guy and the boys went up to their room as they left the guy couldn't help wonder if this was those 3 girls boyfriends **(he doesnt know them this is a different city)**

"so what should we do first" butter cup asked "I'm bored "

Blossom put down the book she was reading and said "Okay get dressed in your bathing suit and well go"

Bubbles and Butter cup let out a cheer and went to go get dressed

* * *

"Let's go come on come on come on please I'm bored bored bored lets go lets go" Butch shouted

"Fine" Brick yelled "Hurry up and go get dressed and we can go"

**You will get full descriptions age and personalities of the boys and girls when they see each other.**

They all decided to go on the water dragon

"You know for a theme park that has a stupid name they have pretty cool rides" Brick commented

Brick was now 16 years old and was know just as smart as blossom comapred to his old childish brain and instead of ice powers he has fire. Anyways he was wearing a pair of red and black checkered swim trunks. He also has the same hair style as HIM brought them back

Butch is 16 like Brick and is the basically counterpart of Butter cup except a boy same personality everything also the toughest fighter and like buttercup has no special power except he can make his tongue reach his nose. He was waring dark green and black checker swim trunks same her as when Him brought them back

Boomer same 16 exactly like bubbles except a boy version he has the same powers as bubbles speaking a different language but as bubbles is more fluently in french and Chinese as bubbles is Spanish and Japanese and as she can understand animals mostly squirrels he mostly understands dogs he was waring a pair of dark blue and black checkered swim trunks

Bricks P.O.V

Mean while as we waited in line there was a commotion a blond headed girl with pig tails down to the middle of her back wearing a baby blue tankini bawling her eyes out.

Bubbles if you were scared why did you agree to go on this ride on the first place " A red headed girl with her hair in a pony tail down to her legs in a hot pink bikini asked

"I thought you would laugh at me

"Will you just slide down" a raven haired girl with hair down to her upper back in a lime green bathing suit with shorts on.

"But I'm scared" bubbles i think that was her name said

The Raven girl let out a sigh and said "Okay but just look at it and tell me what you think is so scary about it" she said

They walked forwards and so did we I was interested to see what would happened and i bet my brothers were too

While the blond looked the Raven haired pushed her down and began to laugh but the blond grabbed the raven haired person foot and brought her down who in tun grabbed the red head who reached out for the closet thing she could find which was me and i grabbed butch who grabbed boomer and all 6 of us went tumbling down in the pool SPLASH

"Buttercup why did you do that" the red head scowled

That name sounded really familiar so did bubbles but i couldn't quite place it.

"It's okay Blossom i'm fine it was fun" the blond said

BLOSSOM SHE WAS A POWER PUFF GIRL

I quickly got my brothers and we shouted YOU GUYS ARE THE POWER PUFF GIRLS

They turned around and yelled THE ROWDY RUFF BOYS


	3. Chapter 3

"Great they just ruined my vacation" Buttercup whined

Brick was intrested "You guys are on vacation" he asked

"Yeah what's it to ya" Butter cup snapped

"Well it just so happens were on vacation too" Brick smirked

"Okay how about since were both on vacation we call a truce no powers, stealing or anything" Blossom suggested

"Whatever" Brick shrugged

"Don't whatever me it's rude." Blossom snapped

"Whateves there is that better" Brick smirked

As blossom was about to respond a huge wave fell on them they looked to see the source of it when they saw it a wave pool was throwing out 3 story high waves.

"Cool" Butch said and ran into the pool toward the front were the waves were the biggest

"Last one in is a rotten egg" Butter cup yelled following Butch

Bubbles quickly got an innertube and went in. Boomer looked bored for a second before we went under flipping people off their innertubes. Brick than grabbed Blossom and threw her in.

A Few Hours Later

Everyone was soaking wet as they walked into the hotel lobby. The guy from earlier looked up and saw them "Are these your boyfriends he asked

Blossom remembering her lie grabbed the closet Rowdy Ruff which just so happen to be Butch** (bet you thought I was going to say Brick huh) **Butch looked confused but Blossom whispered in his ear "Just play along" Butch nodded still confuse

"Are they dating too?" the guy asked

"Yeah Boomer's dating Butter cup and Brick's dating Bubbles"

They walked into the hallway of 300s. As they both reached for the doors they realized something they're rooms were right next to each other

"WE HAVE ROOMS NEXT TO EACH OTHER TOO!" Everyone shouted


	4. Chapter 4

Buttercup walked into the room with a huge scowl on her face

"First they ruin our vacation now this!" she yelled

"Buttercup calm down I don't like it anymore than you but yelling about it won't fix anything." Blossom ordered

"Whatever" Buttercup rolled her eyes

Blossom was about to say something but bit her tongue. She looked around the room when she spotted the door in the middle.

_'I bet that door leads to the RRB's room' _she thought _'I wonder...'_

Blossom walked over to the door and as she did Boomer fell backwards on his head. Bubbls ran over and helped him up asking if he was alright. Meanwhile Buttercup and Blossom laughed out loud.

Butch walked into the room yelling "HEY HEY WHATS ALL THE NOISE!"

"ALL THE NOISE IS YOU!" Buttercup shouted back

"GUYS enough fighting" Blossom said she than floated over to where Bubbles were helping Boomer up

"Sorry about that Boomer" Blossom apolized

"I'm fine" Boomer said

"Anyways bubbles would you like to join me on the river thing" Boomer asked

"Okay sure" Bubbles responded

Everyone else looked at them awestruck

Boomer simply shrugged "I wanted somebody to come with me and Butch and Brick wouldn't Buttercup scares me and Blossoms to bossy and Bubbles is nice"

Everyone just shrugged as Bubbles and Boomer went to go on the river

"So Butch want to go on the tornado" Butter cup asked "Blossoms afraid"

"I am not" Blossom protested

"Sure" Butch shrugged

"I guess that leaves us pinky" Brick joked

"Well what do we suggest we do cap" Blossom smirked

"Well we could go on the twister" Brick answered

Blossom shrugged "Eh why not" and they too left

**Next chapter will be bubbles and boomers date (gets pinch by boomer) ow i mean outing**


	5. Chapter 5

_'OMG OMG Boomer asked me out on a date I can't belive it" _Bubbles thought to herself in her head as she walked with Boomer to the Sunset River. They got on a float it was connected 2 person wise as they sat in.

"Thanks for inviting me" Bubbles said polietly

"I only invited you casue I didn't want to look like a loser by myself if Brick or Butch were here you wouldn't" Boomer replied sharply

Bubbles felt her eyes water but held them in she was not about to cry in front of a RRB no matter what "Oh" Bubbles said eyes downcast

Boomer notice her eyes wet and realized he must been to harsh. "Look Bubbles sorry for saying that I just uh nothing just sorry okay" Boomer muttered

Bubbles blinked back her tears and smiled like a chesire cat "No probelm Boom Boom" she said hugging him Boomer blushed he didn't know if it waas the fact Bubbles was hugging him or the fact that she had just called him Boom Boom yep it was the name he than realized Bubbles still didn't let go yet it was Bubbles oh hell he didn't know.

* * *

"So finally decided to give into the urges and go on a date with me eh" Butch smirked

"As if I would never like you nope no way ever." Buttercup shot back

"Sure keep telling yourself that cutie." he replied

Buttercup halted as she felt her cheeks get hot did he just call her cutie and she was blushing no it was the heat but still he called her cutie. Butch noticed she had stopped walking and went to check on her.

"Hey are you okay" he asked

Buttercup shook her head and blushed "Fine last one there is a rotton egg." she cried and ran off

"Hey no fair" Butch yelled and chased after her

* * *

Blossom and Brick were in line for the ttwister when they got to the front. They asked them if they wanted to go together or not before Blossom could protest Brick quickly said together. They sat down Blossom in front and Brick behind

"You better not try anything funny Brick" Blossom scowled

"Why Blosssom I would never" Brick said in mocked hurtfullness

As the guy pushed them down the slide Brick held on tight to her while Blossom leaned down into his chest this was nice. She than shot up quickly when she felt hadns messing with the back of her bikini.

"BRICKKKKK!" Blossom shouted


	6. Chapter 6

**This capter has a twist be prepared and dont flame me runs away**

While Brick and Blossom slid down the slide people swore they heard moaning gasping slapping and cursing.

Brick and Blossom came out the slide to see Butch Boomer Bubbles and Buttercup

Blossom's face was red from blushing or anger she din't know so were her neck wher Brick had gave him her hickeys and she allowed him than she realized what she was doing and moved away and last but not least hr hands from red from slapping Brick so much.

Brick didn't look any better his face was re either by anger or Blossom's slaps but he was smmirking and his chest and back were also red due to Blossom's slaps man can she slap hard.

"What happened to you" Bubbles asked

"I'll talk about it later" as her eyes looked at the boys telling Bubbles and Buttercup she didn't want to talk about it in front of them.

"I'll tell you" Brick smirked

Blossom walked up to him and said "tell a word and I'll castrate you and i won't hesist to do it feautruing all the stunts you pull when we were in there." she groled

Brick nodded his head fearfully as everyone else looked on. Blossom turned aound with a smile on her face "Now who's hungry" she asked like the event never happened

Everyone followed her to a restruant called the Midnight Club it was a club at night and a restruant by day.

"Cool pick bow" Butch complimented

"Thanks" Blossom answered

As they sat down and ordered Blossom got the frenchfries fried chicken and strawberry milkchake **(make it vanialla and I'll still her meal french fires and fried chicken are my favorite as a matter of fact leaves...) **Bubbles got a salad with some water and Buttercup got a burger with fries and a pepsi Brick got a lobster and some coke Boomer got a sub sabdwhich and lemoande and Butch got a steak with a sprite.

As they waited for their order the guy from the lobby walked up to them. He was wearing a name tag that said Marcus came up to them.

"Hey guys" he said as he sat down **(incase you dont know he likes the ppg mostly blossom) **

"Hi" Blossom responded polietly

"So you and Butch still going strong"

"Huh" Blossom asked

"Butch your boyfriend" he smirked

"Oh yeah stronger than ever" Blossom muttered

"So have you guys kissed yet" Marcus asked

"Well i don't think thats any of your buiness" Blossom snapped

"You haven't" he said he than turned to Butch"How could not have kised her already she's hot" Marcus asked

Butch smirked as he moved to lean an arm on Blossom "You know chicks everything ha to be perfect"

Blossom growled

"Well Blossom heres the deal you kiss Butch right here right now and I'll stop pestering you" Marcus grinned

Blossom let out a sigh"Alright" she than kissed Butch on the lips

The kiss deepened as Butch wrapped his arms around her waist and Blossom wrapped her arms around his neck.

For some reason Brick and Buttercup were insanely jealous

Blossom pulled away and notic Marcus had left "Hey where'd he go"

"He left after you guys hit the five mintue zone" Buttercup snapped

Blossom flinched and muttered a "Oh"

Blossom looked up at the same time Buch did the two of them met eyes and turned away blushing

**Now before i get a bunch of flames saying oh brick blossom butch buttercup this story IS i repeat IS blossom AND brick read on and you'll find out what I'm doing and by that i mean read the next chapter when i publush it i have the whole thing planned out and trust me you will love it i gunteere it**


	7. Chapter 7

_'I can't believe I kissed a power puff girl and Blossom no less sure she's hot expescially in that bikini but she's way to bossy for me and girly more like Brick i need a girl who never stops and keeps going Blossom looks like the one who retreat than come back with a plan and by then it might be to late also the minute she starts bossing me around I;'m kicking her power puff butt threw the wall and you know whats worse Buttercup hasn't talk to me at all since the kiss this is all Blossom's fault she just should've have told the boy she wasn;t interested instead of dragging me into this another reason i couldn't date her to caring' _Butch thought to himself as he lied on his bed

_'I kissed Butch that's disgusting out of all the rowdy ruff Butch though he is a good kisser but it would never work he's probably stupid rude and arrogant not to mention plain mean I just wish Buttercup would talk to me i mean could she have liked Butch Bubbles is the only one who announced that she thought Boomer was cute How long have we been here 3 weeks that's enough for someone to start liking each other right' _Blossom thought as she walked around the park

_'Stupid Butch stupid Blossom kissing my boy- my friend just friend but why do i care' _Buttercup thought to herself

**_'Cause you like him duh' _**Her conscious said

_'I do not wait why am i having this discussing' _Butter cup thought

**_'Beats me' _**

_'Whatever' _

_'I can't believe Butch would do that to me I thought we were brothers wait what did he do to me he didn't know i liked Blossom heck i didn't know i liked Blossom i still don't know all i know is that I'm mad' _Brick thought

**_'You like her go tell her' _**His conscious siad

_'Great now I'm having a conversation with myself just great'_

_'Boomer is so cute i don't call him Boom Boom anymore that sounded like someone using the bathroom i call him Booms instead or in my head hottie Butch and Blossom sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love than comes marriage than comes a baby in a baby carriage that's not all that's not all i see the baby drinking alchol knowing butch he probably would though blossom wouldn't then again being married to butch hmm what else oh Boomer and me sitting in a tree just sitting' _Bubbles blushed while thinking

_'Well Butch kissed Blossom and Bubbles stopped calling me Boom Boom she calls me Booms instead well I'm gonna star calling her Bubs if she keeps it up. Man I'm bored what to do what to do I could ask Bubbles on a date yes i said date i realized i like her i just hope she says yes again she might say yes this is our last week here and I plan to make the most of it school starts next week and I'm gonna tell Bubbles how i feel before school starts I may never see her again' _Boomer thought sadly

**This is just their thoughts and yes they've been here 3 weeks it's their last week here than school starts might make a sequel for that it all depends on you vote below**

**A.) Make a sequel**

**B.) No sequel**

**c.) Who cares**

**Now Pairings**

**A.) Regular**

**B.) Blues and Butch and Blossom**

**C.) Blues**

**D.) Reds**

**E.) Greens**

**F.) Who Cares**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes i will make a sequel them at school senior year cause the couples wont be together by the end of this story lot of votes for Reds some for regular 1 for mixed and a few for green I'm doing regular though it will be mostly reds hope you enjoy it**

Boomer walked into the room caring a bowl of popcorn it was their last week here and it had been raining none stop he was wearing a pair of blue sweats. Bubbles was wearing weat pants and a turtleneck both baby blue compare to his ocean blue. Butch had on forest Green sweats and Buttercup had on a black tank top green sweat jacket and sweatpants both lime green. Blossom had on a low cut pink long sleeve shirt and sweatpants while Brick had on red sweatsuit.

He sat down next to Bubbles as she buried his face into his neck turning away from the gory film. Buttercup and Butch watced with complete interest while Blossom looked disgusted and Brick looked intrigued.

Blossom at a particularity gory part put her face into someones chest which just so happen to be Butch who was shocked. Buttercup just growled with envy while Brick hid his jealousy. Blossom than smirked she was right Buttercup did like his and by the way Butch's eyes sparkled whenever she entered a room he liked her too. She than grabbed Butch's hand and pulled him into the bathroom before Butch could say a word Blossom spoke up

"Buttercup likes you and you like here but she's to stubborn to admit so all you need to do is make her jealousy enough to admit she likes you" Blossom said

Butch nodded his head in agreement "Okay" he than heard foot steps "Quick someones coming"

"What do we do" Blossom asked

As the door opened Butch wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed they pulled away to see Buttercup her face was literally green with envy and she was growling "Didn't mean to interrupt you" she spat and slammed the door so hard that it shook

"Yep this is gonna take awhile" Blossom said to her self

Meanwhile Boomer was trying to tell Bubbles how he felt

"Uh Bubbles there's...something i want to tell-you" Boomer stuttered

"Well what is it Booms" Bubbles smiled

"I just wanted to tell you that I l-l-li-lik-like you-your hair" Boomer said

"OH well thanks" Bubbles said eyes downcast

Boomer slapped himself in the head _'stupid stupid stupid why couldn't you just tell her_' he thought to himself

**_'Because idiot your a wimp' _**his conscious said

_'I am not a wimp' _

**_'are too'_**

_'are not'_

**_'are too'_**

_'are not'_

**_'are too'_**

_'No I'm not and I;m not talking to you no more'_

**_'are too'_**

Boomer let out a growl as everyone stared at him "he he something in my throat" he blushed

**Next Chapter is the last chapter than I start the sequel until then read my other story seducing 101**


	9. Chapter 9

**Last chapter also the people who review the most im gonna choose a few of you tob ocs in the sequel as the PPG friends the RRB friend and Princess friends I'll send a private Pm asking for one be ready**

"So well I guess this is goobye" Bubbles said her eyes filling up with tears

"The summer wasn't a complete waste spending time with you guys" Buttercup muttered

"Gonna miss you" Blossom sallowed back tears

"Wait Bubbles there's something I want to ask you" Boomer said and the two of them went to talk

"One last kiss before i go" Butch smirked as Buttercup growled

"Sure"

The two of them went to "make out"

Buttecup looked at Brick and his eyes were filled with hurt,betrayl, and anger.

"You like Blossom huh" she asked

"What I do not i never will" Brick proteseted

Buttercup mainly gave him a yeah-right look

"That obivious"

"To me I know how you feel"

"Its not even true love they feel it's just lust" Brick siged

"So what school do you go too" Buttercup asked

"We don't go to school"

"Thats to bad we go to Oaks highschool and I would love to see the look on Blossom's face if you outshined her in school" Buttercup laughed

Brick's eye filled with interest "you don't say"

* * *

"You guys should transfar to our school it would make Buttercup more jealous" Blossom said

"Yeah I guess come on we better had back"

"Wait" Blossom said and pulled ou her lipstick and proceded to kiss his face leaving lip stick marks

"What about you" Butch asked

"What about me"

"You need some evidence to prove we were making out" he smirked

"Do i really" Blossom smirked

Butch than proceded to giive her hickeys and other bitemarks **(Yes they're starting to like each other but as Brick said it's Lust Blossom thinks Butch is hot and smae for Butch thy dont really love each other and it'll be regulars by the time I'm finisheed with this story)**

**

* * *

**

"What is it Boomer" Bubbles asked

"Look i dont I do no wait just forget it dont slap me" Boomer said and kissed Bubbles on the lips

Bubbles eyes widneded but she slowsly snuck into the kiss

"I understand if you dont like me back I mean i'm a rowdy ruff boy and your a powerpuff girl and-" Bubbles cut him off by kissing him

"Does that answr your question"

Boomer merley nodded

"Come to our school you'll be able to protect me form any boys who hit on me" Bubbles giggled

"Maybe Maybe not" he said kissing her neck

* * *

As the girls flew away they casted one last look at the boys.

Bubbles looked at Boomer with love.

Buttercup looked at Butch with a longing and Brick with understandment

Blossom looked at Butch with lust the plan long forgotten but a Brick with confusion

The boys watched too as the girls flew away

Boomer looked at Bubbles lov

Butch looked at Blossom lust in his eyes but he looked at Buttercup love in his eyes

Brick looked at Blossom with longign and Buttercup with understandment

**What do you think I'll have the sequel up maybe later today no school the whole week finsihing my stories.**


End file.
